This invention relates to tracking systems and particularly to novel and improved infrared video tracking systems that provide accurate and stable tracking of high speed targets of varying image sizes.
Some prior art infrared tracking systems employed manual target tracking by means of a hand control or a light pencil, while other trackers incorporated automatic target tracking with fixed size tracking gates. The systems utilizing manual tracking are limited by the operator's response and require an uneconomic application of the operator's time. The fixed gate size prior art tracking systems have encountered accuracy and stability problems when tracking targets of varied image size.